realmofkirinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Camdeon
Terrain Camdeon is a kingdom that is slightly isolated from those around it as they have a barrier of mountains and hills that provide it with a natural defense from any would be attackers from the north. This natural barrier also provided the people of Camdeon with a vast supply of ores and gems underneath these mountains, making the kingdom itself a large supplier of ore to its neighbours which brought a fair amount of coin into the kingdom. Camdeon is made up of five smaller regions within the nation’s borders. Messenia is where the capital city of Laconia resides, it is located close to the eastern coast so the king can worship the god of the ocean easier. Religion The religion of Camdeon is Trideism. Within the borders of Camdeon three gods are worshipped: god of the sky, god of the ocean and god of the underworld. Each are held with the same respect as the other because without one the world would be unbalanced, if that happened chaos would reign. They pray to the god of the sky for good weather so their harvests are well grown and the god of the sea for protection on their coastal border. The god of the underworld in the most feared as he is the one they each pray too before they go into battle, asking not to be taken this day. God of the Sky- Klion God of the Ocean- Syron God of the Underworld- Deamus Way of Life The people of Camdeon are a highly militarized people who keep a large amount of active soldiers at one time. For a man in Camdeon there are three main career routes; Soldier, Miner or farmer. These careers are for those that are judged to be strong at birth and those that are judged as weak are left for a more academic route through life. Women in Camdeon have as every right as the men to fight in the military or follow an academic path themselves, they are pushed into military training like the men at the age of 7. The kingdom is ruled by one royal family who have a council of elders to help the king make an informed decision as they have knowledge from their years of life. To become an elder you must be elected into the role by the council themselves so you must be wise and level headed to do such a role. The royal family have to follow tradition and be judged at birth as to whether they are strong or weak, this is a large part of the Camdeon culture. If judged strong they continue with the others in the military training at the age of 7 but must also learn academics so they can rule to the best of their ability. If no male heirs are born then it doesn’t matter as girls are treated equally within Camdeon borders. At birth the civilian newborns are judged by an elder as to whether they are strong or weak, if strong they are taken into the military path but if weak they are put into an academic route. Both routes are started at 7 when the children are taken from their families and sent to either the barracks for 13 years of training and service. The scholars are sent to schools to receive a formal education and to learn of the surrounding kingdoms. Exports- Camdeon is surrounded by mountains and hill on most sides making it a rich area to mine for resources so they export a lot of ores and gems. This is their main export from within their borders as they only have fertile land enough to grow food for their populace. (Raw ores, gems) Imports-The main item that Camdeon imports is extra food so that if their harvests fail then they still have enough to survive on their own without going and begging from other Kingdoms. They do import a few luxury items for festivals such as; Wine and foods that wouldn’t grow in their kingdom. (Wine, wheat, rice) National Sport In Camdeon, citizens partake in sword fights of the casual manner. These duels can erupt as punishment to solve a quarrel, for entertainment, or for competition. Wrestling is another fancied sport in the kingdom, where citizens engage in hand-to-hand combat, grappling for victory. The Rules to Rule Populous Attitudes towards other species are as follows: Other races - Welcomed Other religions - allowed but frowned upon Slavery - Outlawed Racism - Punished if caught